Will you ?
by IzzieInLove
Summary: Edward, one of the most popular bachelors of East Amestris Military University, is still single, and no one understands why. But what happens when he meets Roy? Will he fall for him, or will Roy be too pushy for Edward's taste?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own, however, this plot, since it's based on a true-life story, only with small arranges so it can be a RoyxEd fanfiction.

**If you dislike or disagree with YAOI, please do not read further than this. **

It's my first fic, so please no flames, althought I do appreciate a constructive critisismt, which I probably need. In this fanfic, I'll play around with some of the character's ages, as well as their family and friend ties.

Also, Al only lost his left arm and right leg. ^_^ I couldn't be mean to such a cutie pie!

'-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'

_blah blah_ - notes

' blah blah ' - thoughts

" blah blah " spoken words

" **blah blah **" shouting

'-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'

Edward was walking towards his Chemical Reactions class, as usual. It was seven thirty, and classes were about to start. A flushed Winry who held hands with Al rushed past the library, into the couple's first subject, Mechanics.

He greeted many other friends, such as Sarah, and her girlfriend Yuki. They walked along, chatting about latest gossip and other superficial topics.

Edward and Al's mother had died when they were only 11 and 10, and being extremely talented at alchemy, they tried to revive their dead mother, which earned both Ed and Al losing two limbs each. After the terrible accident, Riza Hawkeye, a neighbor, took them in and treated them as her own two siblings. They didn't have much money, what with Riza's parents dead, and the small pay of a Lt. Colonel's assistant, but it was enough to make it a nice live.

Edward was now 19, and Al 18. They had both gone to the same University, in hopes to find out how to regain a normal body. They both used automails, made by the famous Pinako Rockbell, and perfected by her talented granddaughter, Winry.

Edward had heard about an infamous stone, the Philosopher's Stone, but soon realized that he would need the military's help to investigate more about the intriguing object. Thus, he decided to enlist himself and Al into the most well-known Military University of Amestris. Not much after, they were admitted with their more-than-excellent grades and flying colours in his passing exam. They were, after all, the most talented students that Amestris had ever seen.

"Ed! Where are you going? Class is about to start!" Shouted Havoc, as he peeked out of the door to the left.

"Coming!" Shouted Ed from the beginning of the corridor, as he started to run to the class.

As the class passed, Sciezka passed Edward a note, as she and her girlfriend, Maria, giggled about some personnal joke.

_"Today we're going to hit the club, we're going to meet my brother. You in?"_ was written in Sciezka's neat handwritting. Edward had always been impressed at how much it resembled a print's writting.

_"Have I ever refused?"_ Ed wrote in his stylish messy handwritting. It was, after all, hard to write with a automail arm.

Sciezka looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and replied quickly

_"Yes. So many times, I lost count."_

Edward frowned. 'Really? When?' Then it hit him

_"Oh, yeah, well you know that I can't get less than 80 on our tests! It's not as if I wouldn't rather spend the night dancing away..."_

Sciezka nodded quietly, and then both of them concentrated on Marcoh's speech.

'-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'

Edward was getting off the bus along with Winry and Al.

"So, brother, what are your plans for tonight?" Al asked suspiciously. He could tell when it was a dancing night. After all, he'd been very surprised at Ed's obcession and passion towards dancing, specially quick-paced such as Merengue.

"You know, just the crew going to a club. We're meeting Sciezka's brother, and all. Wanna join?" He asked casually. Al looked around, only to see Winry leaving for the bathroom.

His little brother sighed and whispered, "Tonight I was planning on something special, Onii-san. It's our 6 month anniversary, and I was thinking on cooking dinner, and... erhm..." His face was almost tomato red. Ed thought of teasing him, but decided not to bother him, since he probably was nervous enough at that point.

Edward laughed it off, and left to his room to change to something confortable.

He looked around the closet, and decided for the usual. He put on his black leather pants, and an electric blue tank top, along with a black leather jacket just in case it were to be cold.

Havoc was waiting for him outside, and they drove off to the club. Ed looked at the car's clock, and it said _7:39 p.m._ As they got into a parking slot, Ed could already hear an annoying girly giggle. This infuriated him. He knew he was considered as the "most wanted bachelor" of the university, but no one understood that he didn't have any particular interest in _girls_.

They entered casually, and sat with the crew, who was already there. Edward, being quick and sharp as he was, noted that someone strange was sitting at the farther left corner of the table. The man, who was probably Sciezka's brother, was average tall, with a spiky black hair, and matching black, fierce eyes. His body was well built, and Edward could see that the lines of his muscles showed a bit against the white button-up shirt he had. His jean were tight, but not _emo_ tight. The man finally noticed that someone was staring, and decided to look up, and hazel met black.

"Oh, yes, I was waiting for everyone to arrive. This is my brother, Roy. He's already working in the military, as a State Alchemist, and also known as the Flame Alchemist. Oh, yes, and he gets cranky when he's taken to new places, so please bear with him?" Sciezka smiled cheekly when she finished introducing his brother.

"So... who's the shortie that's been staring at me for God knows how long, Sciezky?" asked Mustang, both still glaring at each other.

'-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'='-._.-'

_Lol, I know that Sciezka and Roy aren't really brothers, but let me be! And ouch, Ed gets picked a lot because of his height, doesn't he?_

_Please leave a comment/revieew!!! I'm begging! _

_[[[Next chappie as soon as I find the original file ^_^]]]_


End file.
